Geena Robbins
Geena Robbins was born in Biloxi, Mississippi. She is the only daughter of Letitia and Peyton Robbins, and the oldest of their two children. She has a younger brother, Jared Robbins. She is in a romantic relationship with Garrett Watkins. During the second gen time period, she works as an ER nurse at Grandview Hospital. Meeting Garrett One night after work, Geena and a small group of her friends from work went to a bar to have a drink. While there, a couple of guys hit on her, but she turned them both down. Later that night, she was walking home, living not too far from the bar at the time. While walking home, one of the men began to follow her and attempted to hurt her. She ran to her apartment building, and tried to bang on doors for help, but received none until she knocked on Garrett's door. He let her in, sensing that she was in trouble, and after a small altercation, Garrett arrested her attacker. Two days later, wanting to thank him, Geena took Garrett out for coffee, and they officially started dating two weeks after that. Jared coming home and the Nikolaev case Two years into their relationship, Geena's younger brother, Jared, came back home to Los Angeles after living out of state for work for the past five years. He stayed with Geena in the house she then lived in until he was able to find his own place. Geena and Jared started to notice Garrett's standoffish behavior towards Jared, and Geena asked him if there was anything wrong. But he just brushed it off, saying nothing was wrong and he was just a little stressed from work. Geena didn't fully believe him, but didn't ask any further. She went to Braeden to ask if he knew why Garrett was acting the way he was towards Jared, and Braeden told her how Grayson died, and told her that it was likely that Jared reminded Garrett of his own brother. As the intensity of the case against the Nikolaevs grew, Garrett began neglecting Geena, pushing her away and shutting her out. It got to the point where Geena, during an argument, told him that she couldn't handle it anymore, and gave him back the key he gave her. Later that night, she regretted breaking up with him and tried to call him but got no answer. She then went to the police station to look for him, but he wasn't there. It was shortly after she arrived that Braeden called Sergeant Lyon for backup. Overhearing, Geena managed to convince the ambulance crew to let her go along so she could make sure Garrett was okay. When they arrived, she ran right into his arms, and he was shocked to see her, and at first seemed angry, but he was just worried about her getting hurt. After they all made their way back to the police station, Garrett pulled Geena aside to talk to her alone. He apologized profusely for the way he had been treating her, and told her he wanted to do better and be better, if she would let him. She forgave him, and they embraced. He asked to move in with her, and she said yes. As they began to leave, Garrett noticed a downed officer and went to check on him. They discovered the officer was dead, and Garrett realized that Medina had broken out of custody, killing the officer in the process. He told Geena to get the sergeant and Braeden and then went after Medina. Jared came looking for Geena, who told him to get Braeden before following Garrett. She caught up to them, and was just barely able to get out of the way as Medina shot at her. Garrett managed to knock Medina's hand aside to put the shot off-course away from Geena, and they proceeded to fight for the gun. At first, Garrett had the upper hand, but then Medina pulled the trigger, shooting Garrett in the stomach. Medina turned to shoot Geena, but Jared ran up behind her and pulled her down and out of the way. Jared tried to fight him off, but wasn't a match for Medina, and Medina threw him out of the way. Braeden arrived, but Medina grabbed Geena and held her with the gun to her head. He ordered Braeden to toss his gun away, and Braeden complied so he wouldn't hurt Geena. Braeden tried to talk Medina into putting down the gun and letting her go, but it wasn't working. Sensing this, Geena elbowed Medina in the stomach to throw him off, then managed to knock the gun out of his hand. She kicked the gun across the ground to Garrett. Just barely conscious, Garrett shot and killed Medina right before passing out. Geena immediately sprang into crisis mode, and because of her efforts, Garrett survived the incident and made a full recovery. Relationships * Garrett Watkins - Boyfriend * Jared Robbins - Brother * Letitia Robbins - Mother † * Peyton Robbins - Father † Category:Second Gen